Curiosity of the Cat
by Eternal Flame1
Summary: Cont-fic Ranma has always been in control when he went into the 'Cat-fist.' He has just used it as an excuse to express his true feelings. Now, Ranma is tired of trying to figure out whether Akane loves him or not. So he devises a full-proof plan...
1. Ranma uses his head?

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Action/Sound  
  
~Time Elapse~  
  
[Panda Signs]  
  
  
  
Prologue Ranma uses his head?  
  
One year, it's been one whole year since me and Pop came to the Tendo Dojo… since she has come into my life. We have gone through countless battles with super-powered practitioners of the Art, half dragons, and even demi- Gods. I've fought for her, protected her, and even killed for her, yet after all of that I'm still not sure what she really, really thinks of me, whether she loves me or not.  
  
One minute, she's screaming out to everyone that's near that 'there's no way she'll ever marry a pervert like him.' Then the next minute, she's malleting me over the head for 'flirting' with the other alleged fiancés of mine. Does this mean she really does care for me? Or does she just enjoy giving me minor concussions regularly.  
  
She's always cooking things for me, yet somehow manages to mix up the simplest of ingredients such as salt and sugar, or vinegar and water. One would think she's trying to get rid of me and wants to make it look like an accident. She knows her cooking isn't too good, hell, she even knows better then to taste it herself! Yet, every other morning I wake up to a terrible stench wafting in from the kitchen. When I peer in through the curtain, I'll see her with a wooden spoon, beating some… 'thing' that's trying to get out of the cooking pot on the stove. Thing reminds me of an old horror flick I saw when I was on the road. Yet she's bright and cheerful as she carries the concoction into the dining room and drops it in front of me. No matter what I do, the results are always the same. Either I end up sick, or I get a free ride on Akane-Air. I swear I commute more through the air then any business man world wide, for free.  
  
Then there's the constant bickering between us. Names are thrown at each other, insults come next, and usually the discussion is closed very effectively with the appearance of Mallet-sama. I really don't like calling her 'tomboy' and 'uncute.' Lord knows while the first might be partially true, the second is way off. I think of Akane as one of the most beautiful people I know. Her smile…lordy, that smile. Its one of those things that just kinda lights up the room and promises today is gonna be a great day. Too bad she rarely shows it though, a frown doesn't suite her at all.  
  
But those times when we find ourselves alone…away from the bothersome fathers, and meddling fiancés. When there are no jealous rivals or deadly enemies after us. A side of her shows that made me fall in love with her in the first place. When my ego goes out the window and her pride is nowhere in sight, God she's the sweetest person in the world. That's my motivation for every one of my fights now a days, my only reason I live. So I can have a chance at another one of those moments. To see her smile. But no matter how remote the location, or secret the place, someone is always… ALWAYS there to mess it up for us.  
  
But today is the anniversary of my arrival. Today I have devised a perfect plan to truly discover what she feels about me. This will determine whether I remain in Nerima for the rest of my life with her, or if I leave forever…and leave my heart in shattered pieces at her feet.  
  
You see I had discovered a very convenient way to vent my stress on my father when I was young. I could do this and not worry about the repercussions afterwards since, accentually, it was my pops fault. You see I learned a little technique called the Cat-fist when I was six. The manual had stated that if, and I do mean IF the trainee survived the technique, he or she would act as thou they were a cat themselves, and would have no recollection of their actions when they woke up…IF they woke up. So pop, being the smart man he is, forgot to read past the basic learning method in the manual, and went ahead and threw me into the pit of starving cats over and over. I eventually 'snapped', and went 'cat' as they call it, and discovered a very useful piece of information. Somehow, when I go into the cat-fist, I have limited control over my actions and FULL control over my mind. So the basic instincts of a cat will still surface and I won't be able to stop myself from reacting to them, but other then that, I have free reign. So being the grand little student I was, a very pissed student mind you (my father just betrayed me and fed me to cats, come on people of course I'm pissed) I decided to indulge him and GIVE him the Cat-fist. Ah yes I did enjoy paying him back for what he did to me. The new strength, the speed, the agility, the chi claws…of yea and the alleged 'temporary insanity' actually paid off. So whenever he did something stupid to me, I would 'accidentally' find a cat in an alley, and show him the error of his ways.  
  
Using a loved one to break me out of the cat-fist was just a convenient aspect I used to keep the old man in check. Since he knew I didn't consider him in the category of beloved father, he actually started thinking before he acted; knowing the closest person that could bring me out of the 'trance' was back in Hokkaido. But then, when we got to the Tendo Dojo, my reason for going 'cat' changed dramatically.  
  
When I started having feelings for the tomboy, I didn't know how to express them since whenever I was nice she would give me a pitying look and ask if 'I needed to lie down.' So, my "loved one breaks Cat-fist trance" idea gained its second purpose. The first was of course to teach my pop the stupidity of his actions, and the second was to show everyone how I truly felt about the engagement ordeal. Everyone knew that my 'true' feeling came out when I was 'cat,' since all aspects of pride are thrown out the window.  
  
It seemed to work, too. Everyone believed I had no idea what went on during the Cat-fist, and even Akane treated me better when I was in that state. One time I even got a little over confident with my beliefs of her feelings for me and kissed her right in front of everyone in the school yard. That promptly ended with me taking a swim in the pool 75 yards away. But even though she denied it when I 'woke' up, I had felt her return the kiss ever so slightly. That was when I knew she might have feelings for me, but what kind and how strong, I still didn't know for sure.  
  
So now here is my plan. Next time I go 'cat,' for some strange reason, I'm not going to come out of it. If my acting is good enough (oh yes people, ever since the "Romeo and Juliet" thing, I've gotten pretty good at acting) then my guess is that the old ghoul, Kasumi, or Nabiki will believe that the 'cat' in me has matured and has started staking its territory, and courting its mate. Heh, won't P'chan be surprised when he shows up and finds a hungry Ranma-neko pouncing on him. And since no 'rival' male will be able to enter my territory without angering me and feeling my wrath, that takes care of pop and Mr. Tendo, along with all the other rivals. Then for the other fiancés, ignoring them should be enough, maybe an annoyed glance ever so often. Hopefully they will get the picture and give up on me.  
  
Anyway, I'm not gonna leave Akane's side for nothing. Hopefully after a few days she'll get worried and pour her heart out to me asking me to come back. And then, well we'll just have to see.  
  
So project Neko-Ramna is underway. Now to find a convenient cat…  
  
  
  
The author Eternal Flame Presents:  
  
"Curiosity of the Cat"  
  
The fight for Ranma's heart comes to an end… 


	2. Ranma’s WHAT! STUCK?

Chapter 1 Ranma's WHAT! STUCK?  
  
  
  
"RANMA!" Heh, jealous as ever. Here we are walking to school today. I was trying to figure out where the heck I was gonna get a cat, when I was saved by the bell…the bicycle bell. Shampoo of the Amazons once again had came racing down the fence behind me and landed on my head. She was currently crushing my ribs in a death glomp that would make any car-compactor proud. We were 'ahem' accidentally by the ladle lady's front gate when she showed up, so hopefully my luck won't change and I'll be screaming my head of in a matter of moments. Akane is currently giving off a hell of a battle aura as she looks as us. Oh yes, the aura doesn't lie.  
  
Splash Show time. "GUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF AHHHHHHH!!!" I run around in circles looking like an idiot for a while till I head for Akane's location. I see Mallet-sama forming in her hands. 'Oh yes, all going as planned.' I think to my self with a horror stricken face.  
  
SMACK "SERVES YOU RIGHT JERK! GO OFF AND DIE!!" yelled Akane as I flew into LEO (A/N LEO stands for Lower Earth Orbit for you people that's new to fanfiction). 'God that hurts' I think to myself. Though whether it was the mallet that did the damage or her words, I couldn't tell you. But I'm sure…I hope I'm sure, that that was just the jealousy showing its big green eye.  
  
We're flying through the air now, me screaming all the way, till I see our landing zone. 'Looks like I'll beat the tomboy here today, heh.'  
  
BAM I cringe as it hit the dirt. I can already see the students gathering around the crater I created with my landing. Everyone waits to see me bounce up like I always do, but I'm 'frozen' in 'fear'. I start shaking lightly as Shampoo-neko clings to my face, still shocked from our short flight. Then, I go limp.  
  
"Uh oh," I hear from one of the students up above me, "Ranma's going cat!"  
  
"Oh crap!" says another one, "someone go and get Akane, quick."  
  
FWOOSH Heh, I mentally smirk as I send the little pink cat flying out of the crater. The crowd splits at the fur-projectile flies off towards the Neko-haten.  
  
"Mrowl" I say, err, meow, whatever, as I leap out of the hole. I almost laugh at the look on everyone's face when I land and look back and forth.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl! Ah, my goddess, I see you have come once again to show thy love for this manly visage." Ah yes, Kuno. A little warm-up practice with my claws was just what I needed. I turn to him.  
  
"PFFFFFT" I hiss. Everyone jumps back again, but Kuno doesn't budge. 'Idiot,' I think.  
  
"You threaten the Blue Thunder? Very well my goddess, if it is your wish to face me in honorable combat, so be it. If you defeat me, I shall allow you to date with me!!" he charges me. I merely sit back on my haunches and wait for him, licking my 'paw.'  
  
As he approaches I lift my hand up into the air, and with a deft swipe of my fingers, slice his bokken in twain. "My goddess, how could you defile my noble blade so! Bah! No matter for I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue thund…er…" he trails off as he hears snickering in the crowd. I'm also sure he feels the draft below his wasteline.  
  
'Hearts?' I think, 'God, is love all he ever thinks about…  
  
Kuno is now trying to cover up where my claws easily shredded his hakima and left him in his boxers. Gauffs of laughter are heard throughout the courtyard.  
  
'Oh well,' I think, 'better play through with my cat part. "GRRRRRRrrrrrrr" I growl as I hunch over forward and my shoulder blades alternate in rising and falling. I had seen cats do this when they are about to pounce a mouse. I can now see fear in the buffoon's eyes as he realizes what I'm about to do. Then my shoulders freeze…and I pounce.  
  
"RANMA NO!" I immediately change my trajectory as I hear Akane's voice behind me. Using Kuno's chest as a spring board, I bounce off him and turn towards her general direction. I hear Kuno slam into the brick wall of the school building behind me, but pay no heed to it. I bound over to my 'mistress.'  
  
"Oh Ranma, not again…" Akane trails off as she bends over to pet my head. 'GOD I love this' I think, leaning into her hand. I start to weave myself through her legs, rubbing quiet explicitly all over her body. I look up into her face and see her blushing. "Mrowl?" I ask her.  
  
"Ranma…stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She whispers harshly to me. I slightly tilt my head and give her these big innocent eyes. I see her face soften at my appearance. "Let's go find you some hot water and change you back before you make us both late, you baka." She says with a playful tone.  
  
"Mrowl!" I agree with her. I gotta show her that my curse isn't gonna break me out this time. And now, to show a little more of the 'mature' Ranma- neko.  
  
As we make our way into the school, I hiss at any boy that comes within fifteen feet of Akane. I walk beside her on all fours like a bodyguard at a rock concert. Guys are playing wall-flower with their bodies as we pass them in the halls after seeing my menacing snarl. Akane keeps giving me worried looks. I hiss again at another guy.  
  
"Ranma, calm down. No one is going to attack you here. Just settle down." I continue my protective actions. Akane, now worried, picks up the pace of her walk as she heads for the janitor's room. When we finally make it there and she stops at the door, I make another pass through her legs. 'Heh, man she's cute when she blushes.'  
  
She literally slams the door open in a mad rush for the hot-water tap. She fills a cup and shuts it off. Then she turns to me. I see a chance to play a little with her and decide to dodge the stream when she pours it. "Ranma! Hold still will you!" she tries again. I leap back right before I get wet and crouch before her again.  
  
"Mrowl?" I ask as I jump at her and jump back. 'Heh, god I love doing this.'  
  
"Grr, Ranma…" Her face scrunches up. Then she lets out a 'sigh' and kneels down. "…Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She says holding her hand out to me. I slowly make my way over to her. When I get there I play dumb and start rubbing my head up against her hand.  
  
Splash I shake the water out of my hair and look up to her with curious eyes. Her face shows shock and her eyes are the size of dinner plates. "Mrowl?" I ask shaking mre water out and rubbing against her.  
  
"Ra…Ranma. Why didn't you come out of the Cat-fist?" She says in a nervous voice. 'Good, all going according to plan.' I think to myself.  
  
She tries changing me back and forth a few more times but I keep up the act and play with her as if it was a game. In the end all that was left were a speechless, sopping wet Akane, and one happy, playful Neko-Ranma.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane had decided, along with most the school, that the safest thing to do right now is to take Ranma home. After I nearly took off Kuno's head when he attacked me, and then shredded our math teacher's clothes, the school staff was in full agreement that Akane and I would be excused from school till this was over. We are approaching the front gate, so now is the time to put the next part of my plan into action…Marking my territory…without urine of course.  
  
As soon as we enter the compound I start sniffing the air. Akane looks at me questioningly. "Ranma, what's wrong?" she asks.  
  
"Mrowl!" I bound off for the back porch with her not far behind. I skid to a halt at the open door and look menacingly towards the shogi board where two people sit. 'Heh, time to get rid of the 'rival males'. "GRRRROWWWWWLLLL" I growl loudly in their direction. My father stiffens at the sound and Soun looks over to me with wide-fearful eyes.  
  
"Ranma! Stop it. It's just daddy and uncle Saotome." Akane says stopping behind me. I lung for my dad. 'Might as well have some fun at his expense.' I think.  
  
"GAH!" He yells trying to get away, but I'm too fast. I proceed to play with my 'ball of yarn' around the yard, throwing him against the wall and dunking him in the koi pond.  
  
[Ouch!] says the panda sign in my father's limp fingers. I sniff him from head to toe and begin circling him. 'Now to show dominance, heh, this is fun.'  
  
My father isn't moving now, just twitching ever so often and switching between signs that say 'help' and 'mercy.' I finally stop at his back and swat him towards the front gate. I race after the flying panda and slap him once more, this time sending him through the front gate. "Grrrrrrrrr" I growl in a low, menacing voice as I pace from one side of the gate to the other, eyes never leaving the prone figure. Then I make my head perk up and I snarl in the direction of the backyard, where Akane, Kasumi, and Soun are now watching.  
  
I'm on top of Soun in a second. I stand on his chest and peer into his eyes with a feral look. Mr. Tendo's hair is standing straight out in all directions and his face is a mask of horror as I begin to sniff him.  
  
"RANMA! STOP!" yells Akane. I glance at her and then ignore her. I get off Soun's chest and round around behind him. I dip my head and nudge the man's back hard. I 'growl' again as if giving a command. He doesn't move. This time I snarl and shove him harder, throwing him into a sitting position. "RANMA!" Akane screams again reaching for me. I lightly bat her hand away and Snarl again towards Soun.  
  
Akane is frozen in place. 'Probably can't believe I'm not doing what she asks me to do, and I actual slapped her hand away…heh, not this time girl.' I think.  
  
"Umm, father… I think Ranma wants you to leave the house…" Kasumi says hesitantly. 'She was always a smart one.' I think to myself as I huff and nudge him again.  
  
"But…but, Kasumi, this is my house…"  
  
"I know father, but, I don't think Ranma wants you here right now…" Kasumi says again. I'm getting impatient so I 'snarl' loudly and crouch down.  
  
"ACK!" Soun says scrambling for the gate. I trot behind him and stop at the threshold. I peer at the quivering pair on the ground outside the fence. I begin my pace between the posts of the gate once more, eyes always glued to them both.  
  
Then I trot back to the two sisters that are making their way to my location. I quickly rub against Kasumi's leg to show acceptance into my 'territory', then immediately go to Akane's side. I sit on my haunches and watch the two outside.  
  
"Oh my…" Kasumi says (big surprise there) "Umm… father, try walking slowly towards the gate, but don't enter. I think I might know what's wrong with Ranma." Akane is just looking down at me as if I were crazy. I look up to her. "Mowl?" I say rubbing against her again. She just rolls her eyes and pets my head.  
  
Suddenly, I surprise her as my head darts towards the gate. There, Soun is slowly walking towards us. "ggggggrrRRRRR" I growl, crouching down. Soun continues on, though slower this time. So, I leaped. He freezes in fright as I land just on the inside of the gate.  
  
SWOOSH I swat dirt at him menacingly and 'snarl' again. I switch directions and swat dirt once again, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Thank you father, I believe I see the problem." Soun backs off and waits for his daughter to continue. I walk back to Akane and sit next to her, watching the men once again. "I believe Ranma has staked out our home as his territory." She says.  
  
"WHAT!" screams Akane, "But why?"  
  
"Well, I watched a documentary one time on lions and their prides. The Alpha male will mark his territory and fight off any male that enters it and threatens his pride. Father and Mr. Saotome are evidently seen at competition to his authority." States Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
'Groan' "Well splash the boy for crying out loud, it's almost lunch time." Says Genma, just gathering enough strength to sit up.  
  
'Not this time pops' I think to myself.'  
  
"Umm…That's the reason we came home early today uncle Saotome. You see, Ranma won't come out of the Cat-fist, not even when splashed. Somehow he's stuck." says Akane, looking down to me. I rub up against her again.  
  
"WHAT! But…but, my house! What are we supposed to do if we can't go inside our own home?" Soun is close to tears now.  
  
"Well father, I suggest you and uncle Saotome go stay at Auntie's house until Ranma can come out of the Cat-fist. I'll go get your things. Whatever you do though, don't come through the gate. Ranma seems very protective." says Kasumi walking towards the house. I look at her briefly then turn my attention back on the men. Both of their heads are down.  
  
"Thrown out of my own house by my future son-in-law. OH WOE IS ME! WAHHHHH!!!!!" bawls Soun. Genma tries to comfort him the best that he can, despite the pain he's feeling.  
  
"There, there Tendo. Think of it as a bonding experience for the kids. Maybe, you know, if their left alone in the house." He says lowering his voice and leaning towards Soun. "Ranma might try to have 'kittens' with your daughter, then the line shall be secured for sure." The last is said in a whisper. Apparently is was not whispered low enough as a I sense a battle aura from Akane. 'Uh oh, bad move pop' I think.  
  
SMACK The stone lantern slams into the back of Genma's head. "GENMA NO BAKA!" yells Akane, fuming.  
  
"Morwl?" I say, licking her leg. She stiffens at the feel of my tongue. 'Heh…oops' I think as I see Mallet-sama pop into existence.  
  
BOOM I dodge the first strike. BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM Then the next four. I'm now hopping around the yard being chased by an irate Akane. "RANMA NO HENTAI! Stay still!" She yells. BOOMBOOMBOOM  
  
I've have conveniently turned this into a game now. After her last swing, I pounced onto her.  
  
LICK one big lick on her cheek and I'm off again. She just sits there getting redder and redder.  
  
"Oh my…Ranma's so forward when he's like this" Kasumi says after seeing the display. She is carrying two backpacks that look way too heavy for the petite woman.  
  
'Man, she must be stronger then she looks…' I think to myself. I go over and nudge the comatose Akane and 'mrowl' pitifully.  
  
So, off went the two fathers with instructions not to return until notified it was okay. Kasumi and Akane decided to phone up the Neko-haten and ask elder Cologne if she has any idea what's wrong with me. I just merely sit at Akane's feet or in her lap and 'groom' myself.  
  
'Heh, this is gonna be more fun then I thought…'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well folks, here's the first installment of my third fanfic. This is just a little idea I came up with sitting around doing nothing. This story will be updated every few days just like my other two so don't worry, I'm not gonna forget about my other stories. I'm just writing more then one to keep my interest going and to prevent writers block.  
  
Anyway, another chapter will be up soon, so keep checking.  
  
Next time: The 'truth' about Ranma's condition is brought forth from elder Cologne and we get to see how territorial Ranma is as a blind duck decides to attack. Roast duck anyone?  
  
Thx for reading  
  
Eternal Flame 


	3. The Day the Pig Would Cry

Chapter 2 The Day the Pig Would Cry  
  
  
  
"…yes…mmm-hmm…alright, thank you so much elder Cologne. Good-bye." Click I hear the end of Kasumi's conversation and as she hangs up the phone. She makes her way to back to the living room and stops at the doorway. In front of her must be a heck of a sight, here I am with my upper body leaning up against a beat red Akane. I've managed to position myself over her lap and am now rubbing the side of my head up against her…umm…bosom, hence the reason for her redness. My 'paws' are outstretched in front of me, kneading into Akane's thigh. 'My cat nature is really kicking in now, gotta control …myself…' I think to myself.(A/N Stop you're slobbering you perverts, you know how cat do this. This fic is PG-13 you know ^_~ )  
  
I'm sure Kasumi most likely could see stream rising out from Akane's ears as she continues to go through every shade of red possible, but I can't help myself, she just knows all the right spots to scratch. I see out of the corner of my eyes that Akane's left eye has begun to twitch and a small battle has aura sprang forth from her body. I feel her stokes become more erratic and painful. But god, I can see why cats like this so much. Kasumi is just standing and staring with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh my, Akane dear, you shouldn't let him do such things before your married…it's not proper…" Kasumi's says, trailing off as the aura of her little sister doubles in size. 'Oh oh right there…right there…yeah that's the spot…ohhh, man that feels good…' I feel my cat nature suddenly come on strong when her hand runs down to my lower back. 'Oh no! Can't…help myself…'  
  
Sweatdrop Kasumi's jaw almost hits the floor when my…umm…hind-quarters rise up into the air as Akane scratches in just the right spot. Next thing I know, I'm flying towards the koi pond to a shout of "RANMA NO HENTAI!!" from Akane. I twist my body so that my feet were below me and I prepared to land on one of the rocks near the pond. 'Cat's always land on their feet, you know.' I think to myself.  
  
boomp 'Perfect' I think as I land a exceptional four point landing on one of the larger rocks. I stand straight up on my paws and beam with pride. I look back towards the house to see if I had amazed either of the girls with my acrobats, when I saw it…  
  
BAMM! Akane's mallet slams into me right between my eyes. 'Musta thrown it…' I think to myself right before I'm submerged in the pond. I stay under for a second, feeling slightly dazed, and then I spring forth from the water.  
  
As my feet hit dry dirt, I immediately shake myself dry and begin 'grooming' myself. Akane has turned away from me now and Kasumi probably went to fix lunch. Then, my nose twitched. I stopped licking myself and stuck it into the air, panning from one side to another. As the grin spreads across my face, one would think that the only thing I was missing were the fangs of a feline, since at the time I looked like the cat who ate the canary. I bound off around the house to meet the 'intruder.'  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ahh… there he is…' I think to myself as I quickly crouched behind the bushes next to the wall. He was trespassing on my territory, and I knew what his intentions were towards my mate in the living room. 'Sorry pork- breath, but this little charade of yours ends today. No more snuggling up to Akane's bosom if I have anything to say about it.' My shoulders dip and my muscles tense, as I ready myself to pounce. 'Time to have some fun.'  
  
"BWEE!" Was all the pig-boy was able to get out before I was on him. I grabbed him in my teeth by his bandanna, and held him there for a minute. I could feel him shaking between my jaws. Then, I bent my head down and shot it up, releasing my grip on him. He goes flying into the air and I prepare myself like a right fielder would when he's waiting to catch a fly ball.  
  
Smack! was the sound my hand made as I batted him across the yard with my paw. He looked like a mini RPG Missile heading for the concrete fence. BAM 'Ouch…that's gotta hurt' I think as the porker slumps to the ground. I trot over to him.  
  
For the next ten minutes I played with my proverbial ball of yarn, or you could call it a toy rat if you like. I would bat him around for a bit, then stop. He'd look up at me and I'd act as is I had lost interest in him and I'd start grooming myself. Then, when he takes off to make an escape, I'm on him again. There are bumps and bruises all over him when I finally think he's had enough. It seems the pig is barely conscious. 'Heh, now for the grand finale.' I think to myself, heading inside to find Akane.  
  
It seems Kasumi agreed to allow Akane to help with lunch today since I found both of them working up a storm in the kitchen. I trot in carrying my toy in my mouth by the bandanna.  
  
A weak 'bwee' was all it took to get Akane's attention. "Mrowl?" I said, presenting it to her.  
  
"RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR P-CHAN! DROP HIM THIS INSTANT!" she reaches for my prize that I'm holding, but I dodge to the right. She tries again and missed, "Grrr, Ranma I'm warning you, put P-chan down." She says in a low, menacing voice.  
  
I mentally smirk, "Mrowl." I say setting the pig down easily. Akane makes her way over to where P-chan is sitting, dazed and dizzy from his little ride. Before she can grab him though, I snatch it away again and run to the other side of the kitchen, where to stove and Kasumi are located.  
  
"RANMA…" growls Akane.  
  
"Oh my, Ranma please put down Akane's pet. It's not nice to treat others that way." I almost lose my nerve at Kasumi's voice. No one can argue with sweet Kasumi. But when she reaches for it, I back away, while holding P- chan 'protectively.'  
  
I look up and spot my target. I can see Akane slowly stalking up to me from behind. I glance back at her and she freezes, then I look back up. I prop my front 'paws' up on the top of the stove, careful not to touch the burners. "MROWL" I yowl loudly as I nudge the tea kettle with the top of my head, almost accidentally scraping P-chan's behind across the burner. His eyes got wise and he 'bweed' weakly. I nudge the kettle again, and run to the other side of Kasumi before Akane can pounce on me. I nudge Kasumi easily towards the stove.  
  
"Oh my, Ranma do you want to change back?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"MROWL!" I said enthusiastically. I nudged her again.  
  
"Alright, but do you promise to let go of P-chan afterwards?" I almost lost it and started laughing right then and there.  
  
"Mrowl." I answer. 'Oh yes, after I'm done, I'll have to drop him. I really don't care for a naked guy in my jaws…Yuck!' I think as Kasumi reached for the kettle. Akane is watching and waiting for me to change, most likely ready to pound me once she gets her precious P-chan. The kettle is hovering over my head now… 'Wait for it'…there's a stream falling over my brow and I change… 'NOW!' Before the stream ends. I yank my head backwards…  
  
PLOMP and a naked Ryoga hits the kitchen tile. I hear the kettle drop to the floor. "Oh…MY!" I hear Kasumi say as she looks between Akane and the still dazed Ryoga. I look over to my mate and look closely at her reaction. Her eyes are hidden by her bangs and her fists are clinched at her sides. She's shaking. I slowly make my way over to her.  
  
"…how could you…" I hear her begin in a harsh voice. I look back to Ryoga and it seems now hes seen his predicament. 'You brought this upon yourself pig-boy.' I think to myself as I see the panic in his eyes.  
  
"…all those times…I told you my secrets…my desires…everything that's in my heart that I would never tell anyone. You…you saw me change…" I can see tears in her eyes now and Ryoga is looking at the floor. Then Akane's eyes widen and she looks at me, like she just realized something. "All those times…I called Ranma a pervert for sneaking into my room, when he was only trying to tell me about you. All those times I defended you when you attacked him for no reason…how could you…" She says in a harsher voice. Then I slightly rise my brow as her aura abruptly died down. Seems Ryoga noticed this too because he tries to plead his case.  
  
"A…Akane-san, it wasn't my fault…It was all Ranma's fault. He knocked me in to the spring and…and."  
  
"AND HOW THE HELL IS IT HIS FAULT YOU FALLOWED HIM THERE, ALL OVER A FUCKING BREAD FEUD!" She bellows, as all the facts fit together in her mind. "You were always deathly afraid of water, and you always carried that umbrella…"she said in a softer voice. "And I bet since you blamed him for your idiocy, he, being the man that believes to damn much in honor as it is, promised you he wouldn't tell…am I right?" she said glaring at the boy.  
  
"HE…HE SHOULDN"T HAVE SKIPPED OUR DUAL! IT WAS HIS FAULT! ALL HIS FAULT! THE BASTARD! AKANE-SAN! I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! NOT THAT SON OF A BITCH" Bellowed Ryoga. He's quickly silenced by a resounding SMACK across his cheek. His eyes widen as he turns to the person who slapped him. So do I… and my eyes seemed to pop out of my head. It was none other then…  
  
"You, Ryoga-kun, need to get your facts straight. Ranma is one of the most honorable people I know. It was YOU that was late for the dual, so you forfeited the match by default. HE waited for three, THREE days for you. Any other man would have left after the first. Then you abuse his sense of honor by using it to make him keep quiet while you fulfill your dishonorable pleasures between my baby sister's BREAST! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BLAME IT ON HIM! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE IN THIS HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" Everyone just stares at the red-faced Kasumi.  
  
BlinkBlink 'Wow…guess holding all her feelings behind that serene mask of hers really was eating her up inside. I've…never seen Kasumi angry. Frown maybe…but this…' I feel a hand on top of my head and I look up.  
  
"I never want to see you again in my life Ryoga Hibiki!" I can almost hear his heart shatter from here as Akane says these words.  
  
'Well…I told him and told him and told him again that the longer he didn't tell her, the better chance there was she would hate him.' I think to myself. Akane pats me.  
  
"Ranma dear…" She says sweetly. I almost face-faulted when she calls me 'dear.' I just blink.  
  
"Mrowl?" I say, tilting my head, keeping up the ignorant kitty act.  
  
She looks up to where Ryoga is sitting,almost in tears, and grins. "Sick 'em Ranma!" she says, pointing at the boy that's now looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
'Well, can't argue with her, else she'll find me out…soooooo' MROWL!" I yowl, pouncing. I swat the screaming boy out into the yard and I give chase. We disappear into a cloud of dust…  
  
  
  
  
  
After I finally sent the unconscious Ryoga flying, naked into the horizon, I made my way back to Akane. I stop when I see her standing there. The grin is gone, and she is just staring off into space. Kasumi has turned all the burners off and is watching helplessly behind her.  
  
Then, with a sob she took off up the stairs and I hear her door slam shut. 'I feel like crap every time I see her cry…' I think to myself as I follow. I hear Kasumi coming up behind me.  
  
When we reach the door with the duck-plate labeled 'Akane,' I sit on my haunches. "Mrowl!" I say, pawing at the door. Kasumi reaches over and slides it open. I can see Akane on her belly, crying into her pillow. I trot over and leap up onto the bed and nudge her with my head. She ignores me. I try again, same results. I give up when her sobs seemed to increase. So I decided to just curl up behind her with my head on her back. Kasumi came over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Akane…" she tries, rubbing the crying girls back gently. "Akane…" suddenly I'm thrown off of her as she reaches up and latches her arms around Kasumi's neck.  
  
"Oneechan…huccup…H…how could he. huccup I thou…thought he was my friend…" She sobbed into Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi continues her ministrations, trying to calm her sister down.  
  
"There, there Akane. Many people in the world are not what they seem. That's why you should never judge a person at their face value." Says Kasumi soothingly.  
  
"But…but, how could Ranma sniff forgive me. All those times huccup I malleted him for picking on Ryoga or P-chan sniff when he…he was JUST PROTECTING MEhhhheheheheee" She wailed. Her body is wrecked with sobs.  
  
Kasumi sighs and holds her sister out at arms length. She makes her look up into her eyes. I crawl over and lay my head in her lap for support. Akane smiles slightly and starts running her hand through my hair. "Akane, after all this time that you've known Ranma, has he ever held a grudge, ever not forgiven any of his enemies for their pointless attacks, or left you because you hit him all the time?" asks Kasumi, wiping away the tear streaks from her sister's face.  
  
Akane laughs slightly and shakes her head 'no'. Kasumi smiles. "Ranma is a very forgiving person Akane. Though how, after being raised by uncle, I couldn't tell you. He acts all tough and macho when he's around others, but when you get passed those walls he's erected, all the false knowledge his father pressed into him, you will find a very sweet, lovable, and vulnerable boy." says Kasumi, stroking my hair and smiling at me. When I heard her saying these things I almost fell off the bed. 'My god she's full of surprises today.' I can see tears in her eyes also. She continues. "Little sister… the proof is right in front of you. The reason why Ranma was always there to rescue you, why he always stayed by your side, and was even willing to give you up at Ryogenzowa, just so you would be happy. He cares for you deeply Akane, he loves you. He just doesn't know how to express it."  
  
"L…loves me!" says Akane with shock in her eyes. "But…but he hangs all over his other fiancés! And…and he calls me a 'Tomboy' and 'uncute'. How could he love me!"  
  
Kasumi sighs once again as I give off a weak 'meow' and crawl into Akane's lap. "He just doesn't know what to do about his feelings Akane. With his curse, he is really sensitive about his masculinity, and every time you call him a pervert or girl, its a blow to his manhood." Akane winces at that. "How many times has Ranma ever hugged the other girls back when they were draped around him, hmm?" Akane lowers her gaze to me. "When he's like this Akane, who is it that he always snuggles up to and protects? When his pride is pushed behind a wall in his mind along with his humanity. When he could care less what the other girls feelings are for him. Who is it that destroyed the very thing that would have given him back his manhood, just so you wouldn't be cursed yourself? He loves you Akane, and now you need to ask your self one question…" she says, getting up and heading for the door. "Do you love him?" she says, walking out into the hall.  
  
Akane just sits there and stares at me. Moments pass as we just look at each other.  
  
"Mrowl?" I asked.  
  
She smiles slightly at me. "I wish I knew if it was true or not Ranma, if you loved me. I mean, between a beautiful, busty Amazon, a cute best friend that can cook, and a psycho… never mind about her. How…how could you love a sexless, uncute tomboy like me?" She asks, tears coming to her eyes. I just look at her.  
  
'Should I tell her now? Should I let her know?' I think to myself, 'But I don't know if she loves me too. I'm not sure…' I'm suddenly engulfed in a huge hug.  
  
"Ranma…please come back to me. I don't know why you're stuck, but please…come back. I…I love you…" She says in a whisper to my ear.  
  
My heart stops in my chest at those words. 'She…she loves me?' I think; going into a catatonic state, pardon the pun.  
  
"Even if you're a baka, and a Hentai, and an obnoxious jerk… You're my…baka, Hentai, and obnoxious jerk." She says while grinning. "Please…please come back, I have to know, know if you feel the same wa…" Her statement is cut off by my lips. I feel her freeze for a moment, then relax and return the kiss.  
  
I've never felt like this before. The feeling sends shivers up my spine. The heat of her lips on mine almost makes me pass out. The entire world disappears around me. Nothing else matters to me, nothing else is important. She loves me, and she chose me. Not Ryoga or Shinosuke, but me. I'd give my life and more for her. And from now on, I'm going to let her know that.  
  
Much too soon, we break apart for air. I pull her close and lean next to ear. "You'll always be my tomboy too, Akane-chan. I love you." I whisper. Her grip tightens around my neck and I can hear her sobbing again. I hold her close.  
  
"Oh Ranma… what sniff what happened? Why were you stuck?" She asked into my neck.  
  
I chuckle low in my throat. "I wasn't stuck Akane. It was me the whole time. I know what happens when I'm in the Cat-fist. I don't go totally insane. I might think more like a cat, playing with yarn and eating cat- nip, but I still have control over myself." I continue to laugh.  
  
"But…but why? Why did you always act like a cat then, why did you trick everyone?" She asks me, confusion in her eyes.  
  
I sigh. "This was the only way I could think of to show you my feelings. I knew no one would mess with me in that state, so I had free rain over my own life if only for a little while. I didn't know how you felt about me…so I was scared that you'd reject me. By going 'cat,' I had a good excuse for my actions." I said looking into her eyes.  
  
She starts to laugh lightly, then louder. "Everyone…you had everyone fooled the whole time. Even Cologne couldn't tell when you fought her. And I thought you didn't like acting." She said tapping my nose.  
  
I scrunch it and frown. "I don't. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." I smirk. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, you baka!" She says with a grin. She leaned towards me, and we kiss again. It was short and sweet, but it held both our love for one another.  
  
I pulled back and smiled. "Well, what say we finish off my plan and get rid of the other fiancés, hmm?"  
  
Akane's jaw dropped. "Ranma? Plan?" she says in mock shock.  
  
This time I roll my eyes. "Thanks a lot Akane."  
  
She grins and pecks me on my lips. "Fine, lets hear it." She says.  
  
I smile and lean forward. "Well you see. I want you to keep acting like I'm still stuck…" I begin whispering in her ear. I catch a flash of white go by the door and I peer over. Kasumi is smiling at me and winks, and then takes off. I just smile back and continue my explanation. We'd have company soon, and we had to be prepared…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
There you go folks, they finally admitted it. Now they got a lot of work to do if they want to find some peace, don't you think?  
  
The reason, if you are asking, that I had them admit their love so early is mainly for two reasons. One, is that this WAS a continuation story, so they already had feelings for each other before my tale began. And two, I'm writing two other fics where Ranma's relationship with another girl is being built from the start. This fic was just a way to mix the love lives up a bit.  
  
Anyway, a new chapter will be out soon so be looking.  
  
Next up: A cat, goose, and old mummy drop by to check on Ranma. Insanity, and maybe craziness ensues.  
  
Thx  
  
Eternal Flame 


	4. Encounters

Author Note:  
  
Hello all! I just wanted to clear up a certain fact about Ranma and the Cat- fist. Ranma still has his insane fear of cats and this is still the only way for him to access it. But once he is in hit, he has conscious control of all the abilities. Think of like this. In order to use the 'cat' skill, part of his humanity must be suppressed. This is done with the fear of cats. He gains skills, but will also gain a cat's natural instinct, such as playing with a ball of yarn, or being distracted by cat-nip. Those are instantaneous reactions that initially her can't hold back, but can take back control over it after a few moments. Anyway, this is why while in the Cat-fist, Ranma is always rubbing up against Akane and reacts to her petting him in some places.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Encounters  
  
  
  
It had been a few hours since our confession to each other. Along with Kasumi, we laid out our plan and how we were going to set it in motion.  
  
On her way from the market, Kasumi was going to try and find a stray kitten and bring it back. It will be in a cardboard box so I won't freak out immediately. While she was supposedly doing this, Akane and I were talking a little bit.  
  
"…Well, I'm not really too sure when I started to have feelings for you. It just sort of happened all at once. Since you seemed to like Dr. Tofu so much, I didn't want to be in either of the two of your ways…" I said as we I leaned back in the couch. Akane was sitting a few feet away. I guess we still weren't used to the idea of a close relationship thing.  
  
"sigh I got over him a long time ago. He was helplessly head over heels in love with Kasumi. But then, he just up and leaves to who knows where." says Akane looking out into space. "Though she doesn't show it, I think that hurt Kasumi dearly."  
  
I absently nod my head, and look over to Akane. 'Why the hell not, only thing she could do was knock me through the wall...and fence…and into the next Ward…ahh who cares!' I slowly start to scoot over toward her, trying to make it look as casual as I can. I freeze when she sees me. I absently raise my right arm above my head when she leans forward to move. I wait for the mallet and the ever present call of 'PERVERT' to make its faithful way to my ears. 'Well, guess it is too soon to be so sudden with her…' I stop myself when I feel a pressure on my chest. I look down… and Akane is leaning against me!  
  
Being the smooth guy I am, I play my little arm movement off as if it was intended to go around her shoulder in the first place, and not to block Mallet-sama. I rest it around her shoulders and can feel that she is just as tense and nervous as I am. I 'huff' and give a little chuckle. She leans back and looks up at me.  
  
I see her raise an eyebrow and I give her a small smile, still chuckling. "What?" she asks in a playful voice.  
  
"Well," I said, "The most sought after girl at Furinkan High and the best martial artist of his generation…fall to pieces and are totally lost when it comes to something like this." I give her shoulders a squeeze and can feel her loosen up a bit. She brings her right hand up and places it on my chest.  
  
"What, a tomboy like me, making the great Ranma nervous?" she says in a playful tone as she draws little circles on my chest with her finger. I reach down and grab her hand in mine. She looks up.  
  
"Yes, the great Ranma falls to pieces around this uncute tomboy every time she's near." I say back. Her eyes slightly show pain in them as I say those words, and I was confused for a minute until she talked.  
  
"That's something I've wondered ever since earlier today. How could you have picked an 'uncute tomboy' over someone like shampoo, who has a body of a supermodel, or you're 'Ucchan,' who can cook and stuff…" she stops talking as I raise her hand to my lips and place a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She looks up to me again and I lean down to where our faces are only inches apart.  
  
"You know why I always called you uncute?" I whispered, eyes never leaving hers. After she nods, I lean down so that my lips are next to her ear. "Because you aren't cute… you the most beautiful thing I've ever lain my eyes on…" I said in a low, husky voice. I placed a light kiss to the inside of her ear, and could feel her shiver under my touch. My heart is going a thousand miles a minute too. I feel her arms go around me, under my arms, and I place mine around her waste, forming a loose embrace. I give her feather-light kisses along her neck, and she raises her chin up to answer them. The trail leads to her jawbone, and she begins returning the treatment to the side of my head.  
  
"You know I love you, and only you, right?" I murmured, stopping my trip to her lips. She gave me a small kiss on the nose in a playful manner. "Yup." She says, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
I wait for her to return the words I loved to hear from her lips, but she just continued looking at me trying to keep the smirk off her face. I raise an eyebrow. "Yup? Oh I see, so you don't love me back, hmm?" I give a small pout and lower my eyes. 'Not a bad view…' I think to myself as my line of vision falls on her… 'ahem' anyway, I take a peek from under my bangs at her.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." She says in a sing-song voice, as she brings her right hand up to her chin, acting as though she was contemplating the question. I growl a little bit.  
  
"Is that so, you uncute tomboy…" I said, as I got up on my hands and knees. She backed away in mock fright. I start walking towards her place at the other side of the couch on my hands and knees. "We'll see about THAT." And with that, I leaped on top her.  
  
"GUAAAHHH!! Hmm-hmm…Ranma stop ticklegiggle tickling…guahhh… HEEEELP!! HAAHAA" She screamed.  
  
"Saotome School of Indiscriminate Tickling final attack!!" I said as I relented on the tickle attack. "GAUFFS OF LAUGHTER" I yelled as I proceeded to combine the Amiguriken with my tickle assault. Her laughter could probably be heard from outside before I finally stop. I find myself leaning over her while she's on her back, both of us still trying to catch our breathes.  
  
"Alright…Huff huff…you win…huff I guess I do love you." She says it as though it was forced on her.  
  
"Oh really," I say in a low voice. I lean down and plant an open-mouth kiss to her neck. She stiffens below me and I continue laying kisses up to her ear. "I guess if it's so bad to love me, then I'll just go over to Sham…" I said as I begin to get up, only to be yanked back by her hand around the front of my shirt.  
  
I could feel my pigtail stand on end as she gave me one of the…well THE most passionate kiss I had ever had. My arms unconsciously go up to the sides of her face and I stroke her cheek with my thumb, while her arms go around my neck to play with my pigtail. I just about passed out when her tongue darted into my mouth. After awhile though, I got used to the new, more powerful sensation and, being the incredibly adaptive fighter I am, I picked up on this new kissing technique and improved on it. We sat there for an un-namable amount of time, until…  
  
"Well well well, so THIS if why you two came home earlier?" I'm dumped unceremoniously onto the floor as someone says that form the direction of the door to the front hall. I watch from my spot on the floor as Akane peeks over the top of the couch.  
  
"Umm… hi oneechan…" says Akane as I got up. I looked over the top of the couch and there stood, with a smirk on her face, Nabiki. School-bag in hand and all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight. You have been able to fool not only Cologne and everyone else," says Nabiki, "But me? My my my Saotome, it seems there's more to you then there seems. Looked like you had great form during that kiss too." Said Nabiki as she raised an eyebrow in my direction.  
  
"Well," I started, "you know me, always the bes…Oof!" I gently remove Akane's elbow from my ribs and obediently shut up.  
  
We had spent the last forty-five minutes or so explaining to Nabiki what we planned to do with the other fiancés and rivals. She said nothing throughout our explanation, but it seed as though she was contemplating it the whole time.  
  
"So that's what we are planning on doing to take care of the others." Said Akane, pulling her elbow back. I rub my ribs and give her a hurtful look. She winks at me and I smirked in return.  
  
Nabiki raises an eyebrow once again and looks at me. "And actually planning these things out. My god Saotome…" she says, shaking her head. "Well…I'll help out whenever you need me. Just think of it as an apology for the wedding thing a few months ago."  
  
Akane let out a sigh of relief and squeezed my hand that she held. She smiled, "Thanks oneechan, I'm sure you'll be a big help."  
  
"Don't mention it sis, besides, with you two getting together, I won a ton of yen on the 'Ranma Relationship' pot at school." She grins and looks at us.  
  
"That's…great." Said Akane in a monotone voice, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Taidama!" Came a voice from the front door. In came Kasumi, holding a brown box and paper sack in each arm. Nabiki got up and went over to help her. She came back and set the brown box next to her on the couch. I immediately tensed as a small 'mew' came from the box. I feel arms slip around me from behind and before I knew it, Akane had me in a death grip.  
  
"Well," she said into my ear, "Cologne should be here soon. So better get you ready, hmm?" she said in a low, playful voice. She gave me a kiss on my ear lobe and tightened her grip. "Okay Nabiki, bring out the kitten."  
  
"My pleasure sis." says Nabiki, reaching into the brown box. Then…  
  
"GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Car alarms throughout Nerima went off. Dogs barked and men and women turned to look as the sound of screaming reached them. I sounded like someone was being brutally murdered. A moment later, the people shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way. Hey, when you live in Nerima, not much effects you.  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
There ya go, now the three sisters are going to help out in Ranma's plan. What plan you say? Well keep reading to find out.  
  
Next time: Enter Cologne, Matriarch of Jokenzestzu!!  
  
Thx  
  
Eternal Flame 


End file.
